Mi amigo imaginario
by PsychoMusical
Summary: Jake al estar en una selva solo apesar de estar con su abuela, entonces creo a un amigo imaginario diferente a el, para jugar... Pero dirk Tiene una personalidad propia... Despues de que se separaron pasan 9 años y se vuelven a encontrar solo que dirk... Ya no es imaginario...


Primero... Discúlpenme por lo de 4 meses de vida... Es que lo dejare en pausa hasta obtener otra vez el cargador de mi lap, a lo mejor este 22 de agosto (mi cumple) me daran otro cable... Mas que todo nesesito el cable para lo poco de la pag 4 (el escape) que tenia escrito... Bueno sin mas que decir...

* * *

-aaaah! Los robots nos atacan! Bang bang! Pum! Ya mate a 5! Dirk encargare de los otros 3! Dirk!?... Dirk? Amigo te sientes bien?- jake le hablo a su amigo dirk el cual se veía muy triste.

-uh? Oh! Lo siento jake... Me siento... Mal...

\- es por el problema de ase unos dias? Ya te dije que no es tu culpa!- hace unos dias, jake estaba jugando frente al espejo entonces dirk queria jugar tambien pero el por ser un amigo imaginario, no tenia reflejo... Y jake era muy inocente para entender las cosas que le pasaban a dirk, ya que jake imagino a dirk con unos dos o tres años mas que el.

-no es solo eso... Quien soy yo? no tengo familia o algo...

\- tu eres dirk! Y eres mi mejor amigo!

\- lo se jake... Pero.. me gustaría viajar por todo el mundo! Y resolver mis dudas acerca de todo...

-entonces me quieres dejar?- jake hablaba con un tono de desilusión.

-no! Claro que no! Yo siempre estaré contigo... No importa que!

Se había echo de noche así que jake saco una frazada y las puso en el césped de la selva para acostarse a ver las estrellas junto con Dirk. Entonces paso una estrella fugaz!

-una estrella fugaz! Gritaron Dirk y jake casi a unísono- cerraron sus ojos y pidieron un deseo...

Ninguno se dijo el deseo, es de mala suerte, ellos siguieron viendo el cielo buscando constelaciones y mas estrellas fugaces pero no aparecieron mas en toda la noche...

9 años despues~~~

Pov's jake.

Hoy es un jodido y estupido dia... Son las 5 de la madrugada y estoy echo mierda! Pero porfin! llege aqui! Nueva york! Toca clases en el campus y ya me dijeron donde esta mi cuarto...me alegro a ver elegido el mismo campus que jane, ella a sido mi mejor amiga desde sexto de primaria, la quiero mucho y como no hacerlo es bien mona!

Fin del pov's

-jake? Estas escuchando? Has estado bloqueado desde que entraste al salón...

-oh, si es solo que... Estoy pensando en todo sobre la mudansa...

-jake, me alegra que decidieras venirte a nueva york!

-lo hise por ti! Eres mi mejor Amiga en todo el mundo!

-uh... Si! T-tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo!

El profesor ya se estaba despidiendo, jake no habia escuchado nada de lo que dijo el profesor pero sabia que jane si asi que mas tarde le pediria los apuntes, por ahora lo unico que queria hacer era ordenar todas sus cosas, tenia millones de cosas que habia traido de su abuela, como fotos, flores entre otras cosas...

Entro jake a su cuarto y vio todas las cajas, parece que tendras que ordenar 10 cajas hoy y las otras 4 mañana, al chico de ojos verdes se le escaparon las ganas de ordenar, al parecer traer tantas cosas a tu pequeño cuarto no fue buena idea... Pero bueno jake empezo por las mas grandes que en general eran de ropa y zapatos, luego por las mas medianas, que contenian libretas, libros y... Una caja mediana solo con 4 libros? Esto es raro, jake parece no acordarce de esa caja aunque dice: "aventura" eso le hace saber que la caja si es de el...

Pov's jake

Los libros parecian ser de cuando tenia 8... eran grandes y mi letra era pequeña, era como una biblia completa o hasta mas grande, eran libros de mis aventuras de pequeño... Es raro no me acuerdo de muchas... Solo le di una mirada rápida al primer libro, en un 1/4 o menos del libro algo me llamo la atención... Un cambio de color de pluma, no era el verde que estaban en las anteriores hojas, este era un anaranjado y la firma de escritura muy diferente a la mía, eran completamente diferentes... Quien seria? No recuerdo que haya tenido amigos de pequeño, digo vivía en la selva con mi abuela y mi abuela me dio lo que sería el preescolar en casa, y luego entre en la escuela pero no tenía muchos amigos... Después de ver un poco del primer libro, fui al segundo, nada fuera de lo normal, la tinta verde y anaranjada... Pero el tercer libro... Solo tenia una hoja con algo escrito...

" no encuentro a Dirk! Al parecer desapareció ya lo he buscado por todas partes, mi abuela ayer me llevo a un lugar donde un señor me preguntaba cosas raras y hizo que me durmiera y no recuerdo mucho después ni siquiera puedo imaginar la cara de Dirk otra vez bueno eso no importa! Esperare a que Dirk vuelva no quiero que se pierda mis aventuras así que no habrán más aventuras! Yo se que el volverá, no quiero pensar que me abandono... No podré soportar otro abandonó... "

... No tenia palabras para lo que había leído... Era como si algo calentase mi mente y derritiera un hielo que mantenía congelados mis recuerdos, me sentí mareado y con algo de náuseas, me acosté en la cama y empece a recordar algunas cosas, como el nombre de Dirk y unas cuantas aventuras, Abrí las cortinas y estaba anocheciendo, me sentí extraño como si no fuese yo mismo... Decidí llamar a jane y avisarle que le iría a visitar por los apuntes.

Fin del pov's.

Jake se dirigía a la habitación de jane cuando escucho unos ruidos raros y un golpe, entro rápido al cuarto... El desearía no haberlo hecho... Estaba una chica rubia enzima de jane, ellas se habían caído al piso.

-jake?!

-Waaaaah! Lo siento! Debi haber tocado la puerta!

-No jake! no es lo que parece! Roxy quítate de encima!

Aquella chica rubia se había quedado dormida, así que no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a jane a quitársela de encima.

-ella siempre es así cuando se pone ebria... Y oh jajaja! Esta hablando dormida!

-Jajaja!

Jake y jane dejaron a roxy en la cama y se fueron a la sala de nuevo.

-así que... Supongo que vienes por los apuntes... No?

-si... Hehe... Después de anotarlos te ayudare con roxy...

-de que hablas? Ella es mi compañera de cuarto, tu tienes uno también, no?

-no, supongo que me toco un dormitorio para mi solo...

-pero que no hay 2 camas?

-si pero, bueno a lo mejor pronto se la llevaran los directivos...

-hmm... Bueno si tu lo dices...

Jake después de copiar todos los apuntes y platicar un tiempo se fue a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y vio a alguien enfrente de la ventana, no se le podía ver bien y jake no sabia que hacer, asi que se atrevió a hablar.

-h-hola?

-...

-uh... Quién eres tú?

-mejor dicho... quien eres tu?

-jake... Y este es mi dormitorio...

-si! Lo se... Pero... El jake que conosco?

-a ver dime quien carajos eres!

-he! Soy Dirk... Dirk Strider...

-D-Dirk?- jake no sabia si pensar que ese tipo era el Dirk que decía en el libro o era solo una Coincidencia...

-supongo que eres si eres jake...- Dirk se dio la vuelta y vio directamente a jake.

-... Si...t-tu... ah!- jake no termino la frase, dirk lo había abrasado, jake no sabia como reaccionar; si empujarlo, si abrazarlo o que?

-jake, no sabes cuantas cosas han pasado todos estos años!

-espera... Tu eres el dirk que jugaba con migo cuando tenía 8 años?

-si, a-acaso no lo recuerdas?- la cara de dirk se entristeció...

-es solo que... Han pasado muchas cosas... Y bueno... mi abuela

\- la abuela jade? Qué pasa con ella?

-ella... murió...

-no jake! No me digas eso, Dios mios!- dirk parecia que lloraria- pero se controlo.

-Yo estuve en sus últimos momentos antes de morir... Ella me pedia perdon, yo llorando le dije "porque te disculpas?" Y sin dejar que ella hablara la abrase y le dije "no importa que yo siempre te amare..." Ella sonrío y cerro sus ojos...- la mirada de Jake estaba en el vacío.

-jake? Reacciona!- Dirk se estaba poniendo nervioso, jake estaba como en un transe.

De repente todo para jake se volvió oscuridad

* * *

AVISO:

Es posible que no suba pronto la sig pagina de esta


End file.
